


New Game

by OrganOfFlames



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Library Sex, One Shot, Requested, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Jaune visit the Vale library, the biggest library in... Well, Vale. The problem lies with the fact that neither of them actually like reading. So to pass the time, they go to the computers where the games they have are a bit questionable. One thing leads to another and smut! Enjoy. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Game

**Author's Note:** **This was a request for Heated Excitement, but it didn't fit with the whole "first time" theme for obvious reasons, but I still liked it so here it is as its own one-shot. If you haven't heard of Heated Excitement, I would encourage you to check it out if you enjoy RWBY smut. It's written by yours truly.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

_\- New Game -_

“C’mon! Let’s move!” The caped huntress-in-training shouted at the top of her lungs. She waved her hands in rapid motions. The blonde boy sighed and chased after her while the quiet Faunus kept at her own pace.

Ruby, Jaune and Blake were travelling to the Vale library. The plan was originally just Blake’s, being as she’d already read every book in the Beacon library and needed new material, plus the Beacon library didn’t stock her favourite book series… For obvious reasons. Once Ruby caught wind of this in the cafeteria, she demanded that the whole team go as a bonding trip, but Yang weaselled her way out of it and Weiss began ranting about the upcoming school project that desperately needed her attention, it wasn’t worth the hassle to try and talk her into it.

Jaune got tagged along by Blake. A request by the stoic Faunus. She simply explained that Ruby would get bored just with herself as Blake was going to be reading all day and Ruby wasn’t much of a book person. He agreed without thinking too much, something he was good at.

The ragtag group of Beacon students arrived at the large library, much bigger than the academy’s. Stepping through the automated sliding doors, the atmosphere of the building crashed into them head on. The smell was tipping on orgasmic to the Faunus, but Ruby and Jaune were indifferent about it. To their left was the counter, three librarians all busily stacking books and attending to those before them. Unlike the typical thought of librarians, these three wore earpieces in their right ears, but still donned causal clothing. Bright smiles and light movements, they seemed happy in their workplace.

To the groups right was an immediate corridor that lead to the computer area. Directly before them was Blake’s favourite part of a library, mountains of books lined up by genre and author. She took her first inhale inside the public building, let out a happy sigh before bolting towards the books. Ruby tracked her moving past the first few rows, jumping down a small set of stairs to the next landing and continuing on her journey to find whatever she was looking for. A small corner out of the way where a certain genre was located. Whether she was running with anticipation or trying to get there without Ruby and Jaune following, it didn’t matter, she now had the new book for her favoured series in her increasingly sweaty mitts.

Jaune fumbled with his fingers as he continued to scan the library. This was his first time in the overwhelmingly large structure. Paintings and other decorations littered the walls. The walls painted in bizarre splashes of colour, letting the sunlight drift through the building from the windows up high. Not to mention the window wall at one end.

“Jaune, what are you going to do?” Ruby piped up, examining the library just the same.

Eyes darting back and forth, he began nervously scratching the back of his head. “Uh, guess I’ll just look around...”

“Great! I’ll follow.” Ruby smiled widely. She also had never been her before. Jaune nodded in agreement before awkwardly taking his first step. Together they encountered the kids and teen section, but quickly got bored with their lack of interest in reading. “Is there anything else to do at a library besides read?!” The girl complained, dragging her feet.

Jaune let out a small laugh, “It’s called a library for a reason, you know.”

“And why is that?” Ruby questioned, tapping her fingers against her thighs. She brushed the hair on her left over behind her ear before adjusting her cape.

The blonde remained silent. _Good one, Jaune! Stop trying to act smart, you’re just making yourself look dumb! There is a reason she doesn’t want to date you and it’s because of that! Also, I actually haven’t asked her out… But I rest my case, self!_

One internal fight later, they arrived before the main entrance again. “Well… Do you want to go back?” Jaune asked, realising their loop around the building.

Ruby kicked the carpet softly. “Not really… I’d like to spend a little more time here. I like spending time with you too!” The soft cheer she gave lifted Jaune’s heart a little. “How about going on the computers?”

“A-ah, y-yeah! I’d love to… Heh-hee.” He grinned with a signature stupid look. Ruby walked in front of him, grabbing his hand to lead him. Without thinking, he gripped tightly, following like a zombie. A small blush arose on his cheeks as he watched her strut in front of him.

Upon approach, they noticed the space was split into three clusters. The first was a large circular table completely coated in computers and tablets. There was one older lady slowly tapping away at the keyboard, squinting at the bright screen. The second space was a smaller table with computers like the previous only part of the area was taken up by audiobooks, films and CD’s. Finally the third space had a smaller table only allowing one computer. It looked as though it had been used non-stop for years on end. The screen was scratched and had dents in the frame, but once Jaune wiggled his finger on the cursor pad, he understood why it looked so worn out. It had installed a mountain of games and only games. Behind the computer and chair was a stand covered in video games.

The library didn’t seem to care too much about them, leaving them completely unorganised. Most seemed to be second hand and donated to them.

“Oooh! Let’s play a game!” Ruby bounced on her toes.

Jaune smiled. “Sounds good.” He sat down on the chair and looked through the files on the computer while Ruby rummaged through the pile behind him.

“Hunters and Huntresses: Grimm Eclipse… Remnant: The Game… Incandescent Souls…” Ruby listed off names as she scanned through them before finding something she’d never heard of before. “Fiery Pleasure?” Eyes looking on the cover, it was a girl with a small frame, laying down on a bed, looking towards the ‘camera’. It didn’t look all that bad and the girl was rather cute.

The blonde sighed, closing the folder and opening another. “Find anything, Ruby?”

The scythe-wielder nodded before realising he wasn’t looking her way. “I think so. The back of the case says ‘ _From HeartBurn Software comes a new ‘exciting’ tale. The doltish Nacarat Oak is fresh into a school of elites, but rather than facing brutal fights and exhausting exercises, he has a challenge he wasn’t expecting. The cute Sapphire Saffron, the cold Wisteria Stone, the covert Alice Amethyst and the cheeky Nectar Pearl. What will win, the girls or his stamina?’”_

Jaune was silent, unsure what to say or even to think. “Sound good enough?” She fumbled with the game case, almost dropping it twice.

He gave a long breath and took a quick glance at her face. She seemed excited to play it so why not? “Sure. Put it in.” He smiled. Practically jumping to her knees, she ejected to make sure nothing was inside, then popped the disc in the tray. The audible whirling from the hunk of junk was strange. This device was something old and rare. They were mostly found in rich houses in smaller settlements. Most computers had the design and aesthetic of their very own scrolls. The ones they passed were the newer models, but this one seemed to be the trash they were using till its eventual death. The screen wasn’t projected or even touch screen. It was utter garbage, but it is what was presented before them so they had no choice. Plus, this game was already installed, giving them a short wait time.

A black window opened, before flickering to the title screen. _Fiery Pleasure_ was printed in fancy, bold writing surrounded by some small red hearts. Ruby paid this no mind, but Jaune was beginning to wonder what the game was actually about. The name and logo gave a clear idea in his mind.

Beneath the title read ‘ _Click anywhere to begin’_ in small font. Jaune tapped the pad acting as the cursor controller. A short jingle played out as the screen faded to white, then suddenly black. At the bottom of the screen, a small text box presented itself. Jaune suddenly knew what kind of game this was. He’d read about them before, but had never actually played one himself.

He clicked and the text began spelling out the first sentence of the game, setting up the story. _’The morning sun breeches the curtains of your room as the tall figure next to your bed throttles you awake.’_ Jaune clicked once more, hearing the uninspired music kick in. _‘It’s a girl you met the day before… What was her name…? Emerald… No. Ruby… No. Crystal… No. Oh right, Sapphire!’_ Tapping the pad once more, the story continued. _‘But why was she here?’_

“Jaune… Can I play?” Jaune suddenly realised that she was standing behind him, the only chair in the room seating him.

“Oh?! Ah?! Y-Yeah! S-S-Sorry about that!” He flung his hands up and tensed his legs, preparing to stand, but before he could do so, the young girl cheered and dropped herself onto his lap. “Uh, Ruby?”

“Yeah, Jaune?” She looked over her shoulder, seeing the red in his cheeks.

He quickly focused his gaze elsewhere, her big silver eyes becoming too much for him to handle. “Don’t you want me to… Move?”

Ruby tapped the cursor pad. “Why would I want that? Then you’d have to stand and that’d be mean, but this way, we both can sit and see the screen.”

 _So… Innocent…_ Jaune internally cried out.

The game kept up its slow story-telling. ‘“ _Come on! Wakey-wakey!”’_

_‘Her voice was almost like the birds carefully crafting songs outside my window, yet so different… Like loud and annoying… And waking me up!’_

_‘“I-I’m up! Jeez…”’_

_‘“Oh, good! I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Sapphire Saffron of Team SWAN. Nice to meet you! Again!”’_

_‘She certainly had quirks, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t find them cute.’_

The game carried on for a while longer with more world building and a few more character introductions though the path of the game seemed pretty set on guiding the player to get with Sapphire. Wisteria Stone was, more or less, a bitch with occasional moments of redemption, claiming she hated the player, yet would show affection half a dozen times per meeting. Alice Amethyst was pretty boring, but had a perverted side that was only discovered by a freak accident involving an injury, a book and the inevitable up-skirt shot. The final girl was barely introduced at this stage, but from what Jaune and Ruby had seen was she was Sapphire’s cousin and acted like a drunk old man, heavily perverted and ready to start a fight at any time.

Jaune was getting a little over the game, having to think of random, bizarre things whenever Ruby decided she needed to shift her positioning a little. He wanted this torture to end. Normally, he’d love for this to happen, but now in the moment, he was breaking out in a sweat.

_‘Kyaaaa~’_

The game’s audio was perhaps a little too loud as Sapphire fell onto the protagonist, landing in an odd posture. Her crotch had been thrown down on his hand. The impact caused Nacarat to flinch, tensing his fingers.

Ruby watched the event unfold in front of her eyes, leaning in a little closer. _This was a terrible idea… If this is going where I think it’s going… Yang will definitely give me a beating…_ His heart started pounding out of his chest when Sapphire suggested that the protagonist can escort her to the nurse’s office where she can check for any wounds. The two enter and the nurse is absent. _Of course! Why would the nurse be in the nurse’s office! Oh God!_

Jaune was giving himself a headache, but he could control his mixture of rage and anxiety. It didn’t help that Ruby seemed more and more interested the closer they got to the scene Jaune was fretting most. _Why would you have this in the library?! Vale! Why?!_

Sapphire pulled herself onto the furthest bed while Nacarat examined her arms and legs for injuries. Aside from the repetitive music and occasional voice acting, the room was silent. Neither Ruby nor Jaune made a sound as the two characters on screen decided to check her stomach for any scraps or scratches.

The protagonist pulled the curtain around the bed closed for Sapphire’s privacy. Being the gentleman the author made him, he stepped out, but Sapphire, being the airhead with a side of desire, asked him to come back in.

Following his entrance was the new image on screen. Sapphire was stripped down to her underwear of a light blue colour. Ruby’s face burnt up to match her name, but her eyes never left the display. Her finger kept tapping the pad until the sentences were passing before either of them had a chance to read.

Jaune was beyond worried now. Ruby leant in closer, her butt sticking out against Jaune’s lap. She silver eyes watched the scene change gradually. Losing her underwear, the petite girl was now stark naked in front of the protagonist, spreading her legs. She was acting shy, but this game had a story to tell and it wasn’t going to wait for its characters to be okay with its progression.

_‘“E-EH~ N-N-N-N-NACARAT! If we do this here… We might get caught…”’_

_You instigated this!_ Jaune clenched his fists as Ruby kept clicking. He could feel her constantly moving, her thighs grating together. Another click and the scene most people playing the game were waiting for had fully begun.

Ruby’s breathing had become much louder and Jaune noticed immediately. _This isn’t right…_ Jaune sighed. He reached around her small body and lightly tapped her hand. She flinched to his touch, almost toppling off his lap. “Whoa, you okay, Ruby?”

She looked over her shoulder, the blonde staring at her with wide eyes taking her full view. The heavy blush on her face was alerting all about the lewd thoughts floating through her mind. “Uh… Mmmhm…” Her response was anything but convincing.

“Ruby, how about we stop playing this game. It’s a bit… Much. Plus, you’re too young for this sort of thing.” Jaune patted her on the back. His touch felt oddly hot to her.

He brushed her hand off of the cursor pad and moved the pointer towards the ‘ _Exit’_ button before Ruby whacked his hand away. “I-I’m not too young!” Her sudden words caught Jaune off-guard. “I’m in the same year as you!” Her face was only going redder. This wasn’t like her.

“Well, yes… But you’re two years younger than me.” Jaune pointed out the difference in age, to Ruby’s displeasure.

Shuffling around on his lap, she faced him, her torso centimetres away from his. Unclipping the hood from her outfit, she leant into Jaune’s body. “I’ll show you I’m not as young as you think.” The small features on her face quivered as she puckered her lips. Less than a second later and Jaune felt her soft lips press against his own. It was sweet, intoxicatingly so. Before he knew it, he had melted into the kiss. Instinctive reactions brought his body up, pressing against hers. His hand moved away from the desk behind the young girl and cupped each cheek. Without meaning to, he pulled her head to his lips. Her head unable to move any closer, it simply made the kiss more intense.

It lasted a lifetime, well, for those involved anyway. Ruby pushed herself off Jaune’s chest, catching her breath. Her large eyes looked down as she took breaths in an original rhythm. The blonde’s breathing was perfectly fine, but his mind was racing. _What just happened? What? Just? Happened?_

Slowly, she looked up into Jaune’s eyes. The silver was shimmering as small droplets of saliva rested on her inviting lips. Whether it was her saliva or his, it didn’t really matter at this point. “R-Ruby…?” His voice sounded weak, almost worried.

Without a word, Ruby shook her head, a small smile flickering on her face before she dived in for another kiss. Jaune was a little more prepared for this one, but still surprised nonetheless. The seat creaked as their weight pressed on the back. His hands moved passed her checks, fingers curling into her short hair.

The kiss grew on its own course, becoming more than just one. Instead, it spread out into two, then three, four and five. Their lips parted for less than two seconds at a time before indulging in another sweet exchange. Ruby’s hands bundled together at his chest, tugging on his shirt softly.

As the sixth kiss commenced, her hands gradually separated, sliding down his shirt. Inexperienced, but not faltering, Ruby started the seventh kiss off differently. Her tongue pressed against his teeth before his gate opened. Their tongues grinded against each other swiftly in passing, before she retreated back into the no-man’s-land between their mouths. His tongue never missed a beat, following hers as though it was in a trance.

The small hands pressed against his chest, lowering down to his stomach, feeling the muscle he was beginning to develop at Beacon. Jaune however, was too nervous to move his hands about her petite body. For him, there wasn’t much chance of her going too far, but he had no idea what the boundary was for her. This could be as much as she was gunning for, but did he know that? No.

His mind was too focused on the worry and action to think about much more. Ruby’s mind was flustered, but her body’s auto-pilot kept her going. The eighth kiss started and ended almost immediately, passing as a quick peck. The ninth started with more saliva than either were expecting, but rolled with it.

Her hands were shaking as they lowered further. She didn’t know too much about the whole role of foreplay, but she was determined to get their relationship to bounce to a whole other level. Small fingers fiddled with the button, followed by the zipper. Jaune felt the pressure of his pants loosen, but thought nothing of it other than Ruby‘s body shifting.

The ninth kiss broke apart as Ruby needed a quick breather. Their gaze kept going through the heavy inhalation. “You still think I’m too young?” Her voice was quiet, perhaps even softer than a whisper. Jaune heard the words loud and clear, taking a deep breath before responding.

“Not a young as I thought.” He blushed, his hands still tangled in her hair. She slowly lifted her hands up to grip his wrists. He could feel her hands shaking. “A-Are you okay with this, Ruby?” She nodded, making a short mumble of confirmation that neither actually understood.

She slowly dragged his hands down her neck and shoulders, letting each land on one of her breasts, still fully clothed. His palms did a few quick laps around the bulges, feeling larger in hand than he’d previously imagined. Squeezing down lightly, her lips broke apart to fumble out a brief moan. They quickly looked away from each other, embarrassment still having an effect on their minds.

“How about we… You know… Get rid of these…” Ruby mumbled, tugging on Jaune’s shirt and her own corset. Jaune nodded as Ruby wriggled off his lap. Her hand slid back on the table, knocking the cursor pad.

_‘“N-Nacarat! You’ve gone so deep in one thrust!”’_

As Jaune started removing Ruby’s corset, the sound cried out of the game. Ruby flashed a quick smile, nervous as hell. “S-Sorry about that…” Her face was going to stay red for a lot longer.

She shivered as she helped Jaune remove the final piece of clothing besides her underwear, bra and tights. Feeling the sudden cold, she closed in on Jaune once more, lip to lip. Ruby was pushing against the blonde, stumbling back into the pile of games behind them. Their lips didn’t part as they tumbled to the ground. Ruby’s fingers dug into the shoulders of Jaune’s shirt, tugging upwards to pull it off. Jaune meeting her halfway with his hands up felt the same cold Ruby was shuddering over.

Next, his pants were shuffled off by the two working as a team, the main focus still on their kissing. Jaune could no longer help his hands, running up the smooth skin of her stomach. Her body was warm to the touch, the soft feeling on his fingers giving him the desire to speed up the process and do a whole lot more to this girl. Running his hands to her back, he spread his fingers out, craving to feel more of her body. Before long, his fingers abruptly thumped into the strap running along her back.

With his pants now at his ankles and briefs not doing much to conceal his large erection, Ruby was a little more focused on the part of the male anatomy she’d never seen in person. Sure she’d just seen it in the game, but this was real and it was with a person she knew. It was something that could very well mean a lot to her in a short while. A gulp later, she slipped her fingers under the waistline, pulling it back. It took a couple tries to get over the tip of his erection, but once she did, she was the shape, colour, rigidity and size all in one go. Another gulp and she stretched her hand out to reach it.

Jaune could feel the breeze now tackling his member as Ruby revealed it. On his end, he was trying his best to unclip the pesky bra holding back the lumps he desired to caress. Ruby’s breasts were definitely something Jaune wanted to see in his lifetime, and now he had the chance… If he could figure out how to work the vexatious contraption behind her back.

Her index finger slowly touched his tip, running down the shaft. The warmth surprised her as she felt along the member. “W-Whoa…” Ruby stuttered, not meaning to speak a word. “So this is supposed to go… Inside… Whoa…” The words fell out of her mouth.

Jaune was finally successful, cheering internally as the bra loosened, sliding down Ruby’s arms. His hands slipped under the cups still hovering below the breasts. The softness was unrivalled. He’d never felt something quite like it. Not like he’d touched many breasts before... Actually these were the first ones, but that didn’t change the fact his mind was blown, running into overdrive.

Running his hands along the petite breasts, his fingers lightly nudged her nipples. The sensitive nubs brought Ruby to an entirely new reaction neither Jaune nor herself were expecting. Playing further, he pinched each on between his index and thumb, pulling them down. This reaction was louder than Jaune was anticipating. “Eh, J-Jaune!” She cried out, biting her lower lip.

Her face was brought down an inch in front of his. Her breath parted against his nose. “That… That makes me feel weird…” Ruby mumbled into his ear.

“You’re starting to sound like a kid again.” Jaune teased, his hands wrapping back around to her back once again. Her body was pressed against his, the warmth of his cock pushing up against her belly.

In a fake rage, she forced his lips apart with her tongue. Their lips were coated in saliva from the constant kissing, but Ruby liked this feeling. Lifting her hips up, his erection was freed slightly. Slowly, she closed her fingers around the hard member, unable to get use to the heat. Her grip was a little too tight, but Jaune didn’t speak a word about it.

Back and forth, her hand began to tug. Her mind focusing on the sexual organ in her hand, Jaune took control of the tongue brawl occurring upstairs. Not only that, but his body pushed up off the ground and flipped the petite girl onto her back. His erection fell out of her grasp and the kiss broke apart too, but they were quickly face to face once again, only this time, Jaune was hovering above her. His member pressed against her tights and panties, exciting the two of them.

Ruby’s hair was now a mess, resting all around her head. Her arms had fallen above her head as she panted from the sudden movement. His eyes travelled from her twinkling silver orbs down to her small breasts, softly jiggling with every breath she took. Down to her stomach, light sweat dripping down to her waist where her last pieces of clothing resided. He had always admired her thighs in the tinged black tights whenever he got to see them. He wasn’t sure what he’d say her most arousing feature was, but that’d definitely be high on his list.

“Want me to…?” Jaune began to ask before Ruby cut him off.

“Y-Yes.”

Fingers slipping under the waistline on each side, he pulled over her developing arse and down her thighs. Running along her fit legs and brushing over her feet, they came off. All bundled in his hands he gently placed them down beside the rest of their clothing.

Not missing a second, he returned to his original position, now with a few less layers of clothing blocking him. His erection rested on her pelvis as he waited for the right timing.

“K-Kiss me… Please.” Ruby asked, motioning for him to come closer. Doing as requested, he leant closer, puckering his lips to meet hers. Her body was quivering as the highly anticipated moment crept closer.

Her tongue pounced his, running the tip over his flat top. Her fingers dug into his back, as she mumbled something in the kiss. Jaune could quite make it out. “P-Pardon?”

“P-Put it… Put it in m-me…” Her cheeks were on fire as she asked another request.

Jaune kissed her cheeks. “Are you sure, Ruby?” She nodded, her palms sweating. “You know… The first time is something you can never get back.”

“That’s why I want to experience it with you.” Ruby whispered, pulling him into another kiss as his hips wriggled back. Her left hand guided his erection. She couldn’t help but gasp as she felt the tip press against her tingling lips.

He could feel how wet she’d become from the foreplay and game. His own pre-cum rested at his tip.

Her entrance slowly parted as his head felt the warmth embrace it. The kissing was practically non-existent as they both felt the rush of pleasure and warmth spreading throughout their bodies. Their heat collided, combining together.

“Mmph…” Ruby coughed, stabbing Jaune a bit harder with her nails.

“S-Sorry… It’s your first time… I should be more… Gentle!” Jaune panicked.

He slowly pulled out, but before he could completely remove himself, Ruby’s hand gripped Jaune’s arse, keeping him inside. “D-Don’t leave… I-I’m okay now…” Her voice was faint. The silver eyes were watery, but the smile on her face provide Jaune with the happiness she was feeling internally.

The blonde nodded, slowly pushing her walls apart again to reach his distance before. Ruby couldn’t describe the powerful tingling in her legs that buzzed every second his cock ran against her walls.

Jaune slowly began gyrating his hips, thrusting inside at a slow rate. Ruby’s fingers slowly fell from Jaune’s back, scratching down to his side. As they reached the end of the line, they fell onto the ground, curling into fists.

“Y-Yes… Yes!” The younger girl cried out, the pain of her first time having already been swallowed up by her aura. Her primitive reaction was to thrust her own hips back against his. This sort of pleasure hadn’t been imaginable to Ruby prior to today.

Jaune’s lips travelled down Ruby’s jawline, kissing each and every inch on his way towards her perky breasts. Enveloping her left nipple in his mouth, his tongue flicked it again and again. In an uncontrollable reaction, Ruby’s hand swung up from its resting ground, forcing Jaune’s head to stay in its place. His thrusting never ceased as his licking turned to sucking.

“Mmiiph! Ahh, ah. Jaune!” Calling them sensitive was an understatement. Every time his tongue touched them or his lips moved slightly, she would begin to cry out. Saliva slowly began to roll out of her mouth. Sweat beaded along their bodies as Jaune’s next thrust was his first time being up to his base. “Oh, Jaune!” The petite huntress-in-training called out.

Jaune was hopeful that Blake was not nearby at this moment. This was something beyond his wildest dreams, having sex with his crush since his arrival at Beacon.

Everything was arousing them from the movements to the sounds to the heat. Everything was heavenly.

“You can… Mm… Go a bit faster now.” Ruby mumbled as she tugged on his hair. He did as he was told. His hips sped up, pounding her small frame with more force to boot. Her entire body recoiled each time his full member reached its limit. Every time, he was hitting just the right spots to throw Ruby over the damaged moon.

Pulling away from her breasts, still keeping her nipple between his teeth for as long as he could, she tensed, throwing her legs over his back. Letting to go, watching it bounce back to a resting position, Jaune scooped her up from behind her back. Throwing his own weight onto his arse, Ruby was now above him. His thrusting never stopped, certainly making it difficult for Ruby to focus on the sudden change of pace. Her hands slapped against the wall behind Jaune as his cock kept hitting her deepest pleasure points.

Her legs were still locked behind his back as she leant back against his arms. Her mouth was continuously open, moaning non-stop. Jaune’s face however was just above her breasts, nuzzled by her neck. He suckled on the skin his lips could reach, sure to leave a small mark as a temporary memento.

“J-Jaune… I’m feeling… Oh God…” Ruby bellowed out, her sweaty palms making her hands slide down the wall. “I’m feeling funny…” The blonde slowed down, almost to a halt before Ruby yelled at him. “D-Don’t stop!” It was more aggressive than Ruby thought it’d come out as, but it got the message across. Jaune sped right back up to his speed prior and then some.

Her mind was blurry as the addictive feeling took over all her senses. Her fingers and toes curled as her vision was just seeing glassy impressions. Her breathing was all over the place, having just enough to keep moaning and living as Jaune’s erection sent waves of pleasure directly to her core.

“I-I… Mmmph!” Ruby bit into Jaune’s shoulder, muffling what would have been, the loudest moan of the day. It surely would’ve gotten them caught. “Mm… Kyhhaa… Shiii…” Ruby’s new mumbles into the red marks in the boy’s shoulder made less sense as the excitement went on. Her body slowly shut down, becoming numb to any sensation except the blissful feelings given to her from one man.

Suddenly Ruby’s warmth clasped down on his member, moulding her walls into the shape of his erection. Jaune gasped, feeling the pleasure increase tenfold. Pressing against Jaune as much as she could, her breasts squished against his chest, she clawed at the wall. Her entire frame shuddered with the final wave of pleasure sending her to her first climax. She exhaled, sending all the air from her lungs. Her legs tensed and locked up. Her walls vibrated intensely as each and every spot his member was touching felt like first thrust over and over again to the overwhelmed girl. Entirely shaking, she fell into Jaune’s arms. Her mouth kiss his shoulder repeatedly as her moans became nothing more than whispers with the lack of breath.

Jaune was nearing his own climax. He kept pushing deep into Ruby’s body, dragging out her orgasm too. “Don’t… Stop… T-Thrusting…” She moaned softly, still tingling all over. Her legs and shoulders began to spasm, unable to divert the pleasure elsewhere. Her body was on fire, hot all over and sensitive everywhere. She loved it. “I want you to feel… As good as I do… Mm…” Unable to control her own petite body, she tensed and relaxed with no set pattern.

“Please… Ah! Pl-Please keep p-pounding me!” Ruby’s quaking voice echoed through Jaune’s head. Tightening his grip around her back, he increased his speed one final time, making any sounds Ruby made vibrate to an incoherent slur.

Her back arched against his arms as he met his limit. The warmth shot deep inside of the younger huntress-in-training. Multiple shots brought Jaune to his knees. “Ah! W-W-!” Ruby mumbled as the satisfying liquid filled her. “W-Whoa… Ah, ah, ah…” Sweat dripped from her fringe as her body slowly got use to the foreign liquid giving her the icing on her orgasm.

Soon after, she slumped over and toppled onto the carpet. Curled up in a ball, she panted. The computer was still beaming its light as if the two had never forgotten about it. “J-Jaune.” She coughed, sitting up a little.

“Yeah, Ruby.”

“Could you… cuddle me for a bit…?”

She looked around the room, eyes landing everywhere but the boy before her. “Sure thing.” Jaune smiled. He wriggled her way and wrapped his arms around her tired body.

It was silent for a little while, neither sure what to say before Ruby spoke up. “Thanks for today…” Her smile was small, but impactful. It displayed all he needed to know. The eyes glimmering as well as her controlled breathing. “I have a question though… Who was your first time?”

Jaune tensed for a moment before quickly calming himself down. “Er… That was my first time…”

Ruby’s eyes lit up, but a second later she looked at him with quizzical eyes. “But… You asked if I was okay with giving you my first time, but you never mentioned that it was yours.”

“To be honest, I thought it was obvious… I’m not exactly a lady’s man.” He laughed a somewhat pitiful laugh.

Ruby laughed, a little too much for Jaune’s self-confidence. “I’m sure you could’ve gotten with anyone if you tried.”

Jaune knew she was just being nice, but he had to say the words he’d been thinking the entire time. “Doubtful, but perhaps… It doesn’t matter though. I was hoping you’d take my first time anyway.”

“W-What?!”

Their blushing cheeks had returned. “Ever since we met on the first day… I’ve been crushing on you, hard. Today was essentially a dream come true.”

“…” Ruby didn’t speak for a few long seconds. “Does that mean… You’ve been dreaming about doing… _That_ to me?”

It was now Jaune’s turn for his eyes to widen as he fumbled his words to come up with a way to get out of this warped situation, but before any meaningful words came out of his mouth, Ruby began laughing her usual, heart-warming laugh. “I know what you mean, Jaune. I’m the same.” Her smile was large as she leant closer to him. Her lips softly brushed against his. “And I hope we can keep this going… You know… As a relationship…”

Jaune’s heart lifted through the roof. “Y-Yes! I would love to! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Ruby couldn’t help but keep her laughter going.

“Tone it down a little or someone might hear us.” She grinned. “Speaking of that… We should put our clothes on.” Jaune nodded immediately as they scurried around, picking up their thrown wardrobe. “Hey… Jaune…” Ruby whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Can we play more of this game later?”

“The visual novel?”

Ruby giggled, bright eyes. “I was thinking more about the other one.”

**Author's Note:** **There may be a few mistakes. I admit I did a pretty quick job editing it so if there is a mistake that is pretty bad, please comment about it. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, it really helps me write more if I know my writing is enjoyed.**

**Also, I'm almost at 100 unique voters on my poll for Heated Excitement (on fanfiction.net) so if you haven't yet, I encourage you to vote. It's actually quite funny to see the huge sway in character preference.**


End file.
